Let me in
by mirrors02
Summary: She can't feel anything. Any kind of feeling and she'll destroy everything around her. Can he help her control her powers and maybe teach her how to love? LenxRin
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**

**So, I should be updating Troublemaker, but I had no time to write and translate the new chapter. Since I have 5 chapters for this story already written, I decided to upload this, while I write the new chapter of Troublemaker. Don't kill me, please!**

**This one was based on a fanfic called "Ensina-me a amar" (Teach me how to love, something like that) that I've read back in 2007 ( Yes, it has been 8 years). The girl never finished it, sadly. It was based on her idea, but has nothing to do with that, it's really different from her story. I don't want people to think I copied her :X**

**If you read Troublemaker, you see that Len here is way different from the Len there, and I really liked the changing. I don't want to spoil anything, so I'll stop now.**

**Rin is… well, you'll see it in this chapter!**

**Hope you guys like this new fanfiction and I'll try to update Troublemaker by this weekend!**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 1 – School and new life**

_Screams could be heard everywhere in that place. Children's screams. But they're scream of joy and excitement, because they're having fun at a birthday party. The party was for the girl that was playing tag with the other children and it was her time to be "It"._

_The little girl was celebrating 4 years of life today and she was really happy. Her party was pretty crowded, which showed that she had a lot of little friends and she was loved by many people. Her parents seemed indifferent, while her older brother, Rinto, looked at her playing with loving eyes._

"_Gotcha!" shouted Rin when she touched the shoulder of a little brunette boy, "You're It now, Dan!"_

_Giggling, Rin ran away from the boy, that started to run after her. Dan ran only after Rin, forgetting about the other children playing. But, since it was her birthday, no one seemed to care, because they loved when the girl smiled, she really was the bright light of the party._

_Rin laughed when she realized that Dan was getting closer to her and tried to ran faster, but she couldn't because the boy suddenly jumped on top of her. Dan hasn't calculated his jump very well and hit Rin with more strength than he should. The two fell on the ground._

"_Ouch!"_

_Rin's scream got everyone's attention, but everything went worse when the small body of the boy started to float and then was shoved almost five meters away from Rin, pretty hard. Dan's parents went to help their child, while Rin slowly stood up from the ground._

"_What... What just happened?" someone shouted._

_No one knew what had happened, so they just stared scared at the little boy that seemed to have a broken arm. Rin looked at Dan and felt something weird growing inside of her, she got scared and started to cry._

_The swollen eyes of the girl suddenly turned a deep fluorescent red and everything around her started to float. Objects, food, children. Whe she noticed what was happened, Rin got even more scared, what made everything that was floating be shoved away._

"_R-Rin... What is happening to your?" Rinto asked when he saw tears of blood coming from the girl's eyes._

"_I-I don't know! I'm scared, Rinto!"_

_Rin's parents didn't do anything, they just looked scared and, apparently, disgusted at the little girl that made everything around her float. Rinto realized that his parents wasn't going to do anything to help and ran to his sister, unlike the other people in the party, he wasn't afraid of Rin._

"_Rin, calm down! You need to calm down, I'm here!" scream Rinto, hugging the girl._

_For some reason, near to Rin, the gravity was almost impossible to bear. Rinto felt an enormous pressure against his body and it hurts a lot, as if he was going to be crushed. But he could see how Rin was scared; he needed to be strong for her._

"_Rinto... I'm scared!"_

"_Shh...Shh... I'm here..." Rinto tried to keep his voice the calmer he could and it seemed be work._

"_Rinto..." the small blonde took a deep breath and started to calm down._

_When Rin finally got herself calm, the stuff that was floating fell on the ground pretty hard, some even got broken. Seconds later, the small body of the girl went limp and she fainted in her brother's arms._

"_What happened with you, Rin?" wondered Rinto while he dryad the red tears of his sister._

_**X-X-X**_

"_What should we do? Because of this freak, everyone that we know hates us!" said the father._

"_I think we will need to move to another town… What if they tell what happened to other people? I'm surprised that they haven't called the police yet."_

"_How can you talk about your daughter like that?" yelled Rinto._

"_This thing is not our daughter! I've never wanted her, this thing was a unwanted pregnancy! We only wanted you, Rinto. And now that thing showed to be more unwanted that I thought!" the mother answered and the father seemed to agree._

_Rinto looked with hatred at his parents. They had took Rin to a specialist that a friend had suggested and he said the girl had telekinesis, that her powers was probably controlled by her emotions and they would get stronger. The girl was damned to live a life without emotions._

"_There's no need for you guys to live with her!"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm leaving and I'm taking Rin with me!"_

"_No, you can't do that! I'm not letting you let this freak ruin your bright future, Rinto!" the father yelled._

"_Well, I'm already an adult; you have no authority over me anymore!"_

**X-X-X**

Rin woke up sweating buckets. So many times she had that dream about the day her parents rejected her and Rinto and she moved to another city. She did agree with her parents, she felt she was delaying Rinto's life, but he would never complain about anything. The way she discovered her powers still bothered her, even it has been 13 years.

The girl stood up from her bed and went to the bathroom. While she brushed her teeth, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Looking back at her was a girl that the eyes seemed to have no life. But they only reflected what she felt, to life without emotions is not living, it's surviving.

For thirteen years, Rin did a great job hiding her powers. Sometimes, she would lose control, but, being lucky, that always happened when she was alone. However, now, because of Rinto's job, they had do move to another city again.

The new house was filled with boxes and they're still organizing the furniture. The house Rinto had brought had only one floor, but also had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, one living room and kitchen pretty big and a huge backyard. It was a big house.

Rin left her room and went to the kitchen, where Rinto was finishing preparing their breakfast. Rin sat on the table without saying anything.

"Good morning, Rin."

"Hn."

"What? Did you woke up in the wrong side of the bed today?"

"I can't have a mood, Rinto." Rintou laughed at her answer.

"I know you're laughing in the inside, Rin."

"Tche."

Rinto prepared food for himself and Rin and sat on the table too, so they could start to eat their breakfast. Rin wasn't saying anything, only enjoying the delicious Rinto's food taste. At least her senses didn't trigger her powers.

"Rin, I have some news to you. For me, they are good ones, but I don't know if you'll agreed with it."

"What?"

"Because of my new job, there's no way I can be your tutor anymore, so, I need to enroll you in a school."

"What? No! Just get another tutor for me, then!"

"But, this way, other person will know about your gift." Gift? Rin scolded.

"In school, way more people will know!"

"Not if you know how to hide it, Rin. I think it will be a good experience for you, maybe getting along with other people beside me will help you to control your emotions so they won't trigger your powers. Just try, okay? If thing don't go so well, I'll hire a tutor for you. Just do it for me, please?"

Rin sighed, when Rinto asked like that, she couldn't deny anything to him. She would do anything for him, because he had given up his happiness for her.

"Fine…"

"Great! I found this really good school, I have some time before work, do you think we can go there today?"

"Ugh…"

Rin changed into black jeans and a black top with little skulls on it. She only wears black, because she says it shows her emotions, or better, the lack of them, so anyone could see. She and Rinto entered the car and they went to the school Rinto had said.

Rinto looked really excited, his sister, however, was having an internal fight, she was feeling anxious, angry, scared and curious. But she was trying, with all of her strength, to control that mix of emotions. She didn't want to hurt Rinto.

Five minutes later, they arrived at a enormous building. Rinto left the car cheerfully, but Rin stayed inside. She was feeling terrified. So many people entered and exited the place, which made Rin feels like running from there. Too many people meant more witnesses in case of her losing control of her powers.

"Stay calm, don't show any emotion." Rin took a deep breath and left the car.

"See? It is really close to our house, you'll be able to come by yourself!"

"Hn."

Rinto guided Rin through the school, it seemed like he had already been there. They arrived at a room that said "Principal" in the door. Rinto knocked and seconds later a female's voice said they could enter.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked a woman with short brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Rinto Nakayama. I've came here some days ago to know if there are vacancies for my sister."

"Oh, yeah. Mister Nakayama, I'm Meiko Sakine, the principal." The woman looked at Rin, "I suppose this is your sister?"

"Rin," the girl said simply.

"Well, in which grade are you right now, Rin?"

"Ah, Rin was homeschooled, but I believe she would be in the second year of high school now."

"Hmm… You guys are lucky, a boy just moved to another city, so we do have a vacancy. I need you to get me some files first..."

"Ah, I've already arranged that. Your secretary had already told me about them."

"Great, this way the process will be faster. I just need to check them and enroll Rin as a student."

After signing a lot of papers and wait for Meiko to enroll Rin, everything was completed.

"Right. Rin is a new student now. She can start in the Monday." Meiko smiled.

"Thank you," Rinto thanked and shook Meiko's hand.

"I hope you feel welcome and make a lot of friends here, Rin," said Meiko to the girl, who said nothing.

A lot of friends? As if something like that was possible. Friends meant feelings and feelings weren't something Rin was allowed to have. She and Rinto left the room and walked through the corridors. Through some open doors, Rin could see a lot of students in the classrooms. That gave her chills.

"Isn't it exciting, Rin?" asked Rinto entering the car, "At Monday you'll be a high school student!"

"Hn." _It's not like I can get excited, Rinto, _Rin thought.

**X-X-X**

Rin arrived at home feeling terrible. Her life in this new city had started in worst way possible. Differently of the city they lived before, that was small and really quiet, the new one was really big and lively, with a lot of people on the streets. Rin hated crowded places.

Now, beside having to live in a bigger city, with way more people to be witnesses to her powers, Rin also had to get along with her classmates. This made her not want to continue.

Rin thought her life was a burden, that her curse was just delaying Rinto's life. She didn't want to live and the chance of ruining Rinto's life even more and the possibility of hurting some classmate made her wish to finish everything.

Rinto had gone to the hospital; he was a doctor, so she was alone at home. While she decided to look around the new house, she saw a wooden ladder in the backyard. Someone had probably forgotten it there during the moving.

The ladder was leading to the terrace. For curiosity, Rin climbed it. She approached the edge that lead to the street and felt a great feeling of need to jump, as if she was in front of a cliff.

"Maybe with this I can end my miserable existence." closing her eyes, the girl jumped.

**X-X-X**

**Sorry if there are too many mistakes, I don't have time to proofread it :C**

**This chapter probably seem cliché as hell lol**

**Len will appear next chapter, and I really love his personality here xD**

**Tell me if you like it and if I should continue :)**

**Bye bye o/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Here is chapter two of Let me in!**

**This fic is more focused on humor, but I don't know if Im good at that haha/shot**

**Thanks everyone who followed and favorite this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 2 – Annoying Len**

With her eyes closed, Rin felt herself hit something. It hurt, but not as much as she thought it should. She thought that dying would be more painful. Opening one eye, she realized she was still alive and she was in the sidewalk in front of her house.

"Why am I alive?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm really soft?"

By hearing the voice, Rin looked down and noticed she was lying on top of a boy. He was blond, with blue eyes and had a mocking smile on his lips. Rin stood up quickly, doing her best to not feel embarrassed.

"Wow! People are falling from the sky to be close to me now! I'm getting really popular!"

"I-It's not that, you idiot! I was trying to kill myself and you prevented me to!"

"Huh? You noticed you jumped from the first floor of a house, right? I don't think it's likely for you to die from that high, to break an arm or a leg, yes… But, dying?"

"Of course you can, you imbecile! It depends on the way you fall! I'm alive and it is your fault!"

"My fault? Well, next time you'll do it again, try to verify if there's no one walking in the sidewalk first, little girl!"

"Why, you…!" Rin just turned around and entered her house.

The young man followed his way and left. Rin stared at him walking through her window. Her suicide attempt had been a failure and it was that boy's fault. She was feeling so, so, so furious!

What? Furious? Rin looked around and noticed that everything was in their right place. Everything was normal. It was the first time, since her powers had awakened, that they hasn't manifested when she felt some kind of emotion. What could be the reason?

Later that day, Rinto arrived at home and asked how had been Rin's day. Obviously she hid her failure suicide attempt and said it had been boring and annoying.

During the night, Rin couldn't sleep. Today was Friday, which meant she had only one weekend until Monday came and she had to go to school. One weekend until her hell started to get worse. She really wasn't feeling excited.

**X-X-X**

The weekend passed faster than Rin wished, when Rin called her to eat breakfast, it was already Monday, the day in which Rin's torture would start. Without much heart, Rin stood up from her bed and went to her bathroom.

While she brushed her teeth, Rin changed into her uniform Rinto had bought her. After finishing, she looked at the mirror and noticed she looked like a zombie, but she paid no mind. She didn't want anyone to approach her at school, anyway.

After getting ready, the girl went to the kitchen to eat her breakfast with Rinto. Since the kitchen was combined with the living room, Rinto was watching the News in the TV.

"Excited, Rin?" Rinto was always trying to make the girl show her emotions, he thought that hiding them didn't help her at learning how to control her powers.

"Hn."

"I see you are. I'll take you there today, but from tomorrow and on, you'll go by yourself, okay? Now, finish the toast already or you'll be late."

Finding no will to go, Rin started to eat the toast the slowly as possible, but her plan didn't go as well, because Rinto pulled her by her arm and dragged her to the car.

"We can't get there late. If you arrive there late, you will attract more attention and I know you don't want it." Rin shrank into the seat.

Minutes later, they were stopped in front of Rin's new school. Many people were entering. Hesitanting, Rin exited the car and looked at Rinto.

"Good luck!" the man said and left.

Rin looked at the enormous building filled with people. Even surrounded by some many people, she never felt so alone before. The crowd, the great quantity of thoughts, it was too much for her to bear. Taking a deep breath, she tried to concentrate only at the sound of her shoes hitting the ground.

Looking at the paper Rinto had given had, she found her classroom. A lot of teenagers were cheery talking at the door. The teacher arrived and the entered and Rin stayed at the door, not knowing what to do.

"So, students, today we have a new classmate. I hope you make her feel welcome." the woman made a sign for Rin to enter, "Can you introduce yourself to the class?"

"I'm Rin." The girl kept an indifferent expression, but in the inside she was trying to control her nervousness so she wouldn't lose control of her powers.

"Uhm... Okay, Rin, you can sit near Megumi. Megumi, rise up your hand, please."

Rin saw a hand being raised and walked into its direction. There's an empty desk behind a girl with green hair. Without looking at anyone, Rin sat at the empty place. Her peace was short lived, because the girl soon turned to her direction.

"Hello, I'm Megumi, but you can call me Gumi! You're new in this city, Rin? I can call you like that right?" the girl said cheerfully, but Rin only nodded. Gumi just thought the girl was really shy.

During the classes, Gumi kept talking with her friend Miki and the two asked a lot of questions at Rin, but the girl only listened, begging in her mind they would leave her alone.

In the breaks between classes, the girls would take Rin to places they thought to be important. The two seemed to be really close and Rin wished she could be like that, but her curse prevented her to.

Finally, the bell of the end of the school hung, ending Rin's torture. She tried to run out of the room, but Gumi stopped her.

"Rin, Miki and I walk home together, you live near, right? You can come with us, if you want…"

"I'm sorry, I need to do something…" Rin then run out of the classroom.

Rin ran through the corridors filled with students. God, it was so much thoughts together, it was practically impossible to concentrate in only one thing! Rin ran the fastest she could and found herself entering the restroom.

The girl entered the bathroom quickly; being happy when she noticed it was empty. Inside that, she still could hear the thoughts of the people in the corridors, but at least they were muffled. Would she have to live that every day?

If she would have to live that every day for a whole year, she'd rather die. Yes, that would save Rinto from taking care of her and she'd finally be free of her suffering. In that empty restroom, no one would be able to disturb her like last time. Rin then produced a dagger from her bag and prepared herself to cut her wrist.**(1)**

"Uhm... Did I arrive in a bad time?" Rin got startled and realized there's a boy in the bathroom, "So, I've never done that in my life. To witness a attempt of suicide… No, to tell the truth, I witnessed one last Friday… Anyway, what should I do? I turn around and pretend I saw nothing or I try to get this thing off of your hands?"

"What are you doing in this bathroom?" yelled Rin.

"Well, this is the boy's restroom…" Rin blushed, "Hey, wait. You're the girl that fell on top of me that day! Geez, can't you stop to try to kill yourself like that close to me? If you want to go out with me, you can just ask, there's no need to try to get my attention like this!"

"Wow, can't you stop talking? I can't believe you stopped me again! I totally hate you!" Rin left the restroom running. The boy smiled.

"By the way, my name is Len!" the blond shouted while she ran through the corridors.

While she ran out of the school, Rin couldn't stop cursing that Len boy. She didn't even know him well, but she already hated him with all of her strength, even if feeling emotions like hatred was forbidden for her. It was her first school day and she already had gotten herself a enemy!

While Len was going home, he was practically following the blonde girl that was running. He was trying to wonder what could take a girl so young to try to kill herself two times like that. Her life was so bad? But, thinking in the two times he had found her, he couldn't help but smile. She seemed the type the gets annoyed really easily. Interesting, he would love to annoy her, as a hobby.

**X-X-X**

**Sorry if there are too many mistakes and/or weird sentences!**

**How goes around carrying a dagger in their bags?**

**I took Rin attempts of suicide here very lightly because this is a humor themed fanfiction, but suicide is a No-no! If you have suicidal thoughts, you need HELP! **

**Reviews:**

**-Lalala:**

**I also hope Rin won't be a cheap emo character here :C**

**But this story will more focused on humor, so I don't know how it will end up…**

**About Len, I like he here because he is way more carefree than Len from Troublemaker, and sometimes he will even seem to be a player (which he is not) is he is a flirt, but he does it to annoy Rin, he is annoying, he is kinda crazy, and, like I said, he is carefree. I liked to write him like that!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**-Guest:**

**Thanks :)**

**-sapphie2222:**

**Gllad you like it!**

**You got hit with kagamine feels? Why you're not a kagamine fan? xD**

**I'm updating, Kouhai!**

**Review before you leave!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Here is chapter three of Let me in.**

**Thanks everyone who favorited and followed and reviewed this, it means a lot to me!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 3 – Witness**

Rin ran the fastest she could. She needed to get home quickly. It was a mistake, to let her hatred for that boy to take over her. Hatred was an emotion and emotions made her powers manifest.

While she ran, Rin passed by a lot of people and could hear the thoughts of everyone of them. In the city she and Rinto lived before, it was calm and never had so many people on the streets, so it was easy to concentrate in only one thing. In that humongous city, however, Rin felt like she was going crazy.

_I'm late for work!_

_Is he going to call me today?_

_This day is so tiring!_

_I'm concerned about my mother…_

Those were the thoughts of some people that passed by Rin in the streets. Everyone oof them, at the same time, it was too much for Rin. Rin smiled relieved when she saw her house from afar. Her relief, however, was something Rin couldn't feel.

The girl started to panic when she noticed that a trash can at her side started to float. Rin looked at the sides and got almost happy when she realized that, by a miracle, there's no one to witness that.

_Control yourself, Rin. Control yourself! __You need to control yourself!_

Rin repeated these words like a mantra in her mind, but the panic she was feeling in that moment wasn't helping at all. Why now? Why? Why couldn't her powers wait until she arrived at her house? Where she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone beside herself. Where no one would see the monster she was.

Rin started to pant and hit the gates of a house. She was a few meters away from her house; she needed to put some effort to get there. The gates where she was leaning started to shake, making the girl fall into the ground. Rin started to feel tired, trash cans, light poles, gates, everything around her was shaking. The girl began to feel her conscious fading and everything she saw before fainting were pretty blue eyes and blond hair.

Len walked behind Rin, keeping a good distance from her. He couldn't help but smile, noticing that even after many minutes, she was still angry at him. And he hasn't even made anything truly wrong!

The boy's smile faded when he realized that something was wrong with the girl. She seemed scared and stared at everyone that walked in the streets with fear in her eyes. Len quickened his pace, trying to reach her, but she started to run. Len decided to run after her.

The girl was strangely faster than him, but he could stay close enough to see things float around her. Could it be…? Len didn't know how to react for a moment and stopped when she stopped to run too. He watched as she leaned against the gates of his house, panting.

That moment, Len could see the girl's eyes. They had changed from blue to glowing golden. That meant she had a power medium level and, apparently, she has no control over it.

When she girl fell sitting on the ground, Len ran in her direction, she stared at him before fainting.

**X-X-X**

Rin woke up feeling a strong headache and was feeling a little disoriented. She looked around and realized she was in her room. But, how? She struggled a little and then remembered what had happened. She had lost control outside and the last thing she saw was… That boy, Len! He was there! Had he seen what she had done?

Rin got startled when her bedroom's door opened, revealing Rinto. The man smiled, carrying a tray with a breakfast that looked delicious. He sat on the bed, close to Rin.

"You're awake..."

"What happened?" Rin asked quickly.

"You fainted in the sidewalk, close to here. You're lucky a classmate found you and brought you here."

"Classmate?"

"Yeah. I think his name was... Len, yes, Len."

So he was really there! God, what would happen with her now? What would he do?

"What did he say?"

"He said he saw you fainting and that you probably had a blood pressure drop. Rin, what happened?" the girl stayed silent, Rinto sighed, "Well, eat this; you must be hungry."

Rinto left the room and Rin kept staring at the lunch in front of her. Len had said to Rinto that he thought Rin had a pressure drop. Didn't he see what happened before she fainted? Or maybe was he lying? Rin looked at the clock; it was still the same day. She decided that, the next day, she would confront the boy for the truth.

Some hours later, Rinto came back to the girl's room and found her watching TV. Rin looked at him looking bored. Rinto had a large grin on his face.

"The boy who found you came back here a few minutes ago. He asked if you were fine! A boy was worried about my Rinny! The first day of school and you already have a secret admirer!" Rin rolled her eyes, Rinto could be so immature some times, " Guess what? He is our neighbor!"

"WHAT?"

Rin felt as if she would faint again. In addition to having witnessing something he shouldn't, that annoying guy that liked to stop her from ending her lived was her neighbor? Rin felt that her life made no sense anymore.

**X-X-X**

Rin looked to each side of the street. She knew the idiot from yesterday was her neighbor, but which house was his? She waited there for ten minutes, to see if he would pass by her to go to school, but she ended up giving up, she didn't want to arrive late.

Len looked through the window at the girl that was looking to every house in the street. He could tell what she was doing. Probably waiting for him, to ask what he had seen the day before. He decided to pretend he knew nothing, he wanted to help her, but he needed to gain her trust first.

Rin walked slowly to the school, if she could, she would be feeling really discouraged right now. She stopped when she heard a voice screaming her name. Turning around, she saw that girl with green hair she had met yesterday, Gumi, and her friend, Miki.

"Hey, Rin! Miki and I are going to school, want to come with us?"

"Hn."

Rin didn't want to make friends with those girls. She didn't even know what is friendship, in reality, she just wanted that everything she could hurt to stay away from her. But Gumi took hold of her arm and pulled her excitedly to the school together with Miki.

**X-X-X**

During the lunch time, Rin finally was able to find Len. It looked like he was avoiding her. She stood up from the table she was with Miki and Gumi and ran to the boy's direction, who was with his friends' group.

Rin pulled Len's arm in front of practically the whole school, but this time, she paid no mind. She could hear the unbelieving thoughts of the ones in the refectory, but she could only concentrate in get answers from the boy.

Rin pulled Len to a secluded corner of the school and, strangely, the boy followed her without complaining. When Rin felt it was safe to talk, she turned to him.

"What did you see yesterday?"

"What?"

"Yesterday, when I fainted. What did you see?"

"Uhn... I saw you on the ground, you were really pale and panting. In think it was a drop of blood pressure. You need to eat better."

"Really, was it the only thing you saw?"

"Huh? There's more for me to see?"

"No…"

"Do you want anything more?"

"Hn." Rin turned to leave, but Len held her hand.

"I'm sure you didn't bring me here just to talk. If you want a kiss you can simply ask!"

"What?" Rin blushed hopelessly. Len only chuckled and went back to the refectory.

When Len went back, every student stopped talking and eating to look at him. Rin arrived just after him and he noticed she was pretty uncomfortable. He wanted to help the poor girl, but he could miss a chance to irritate her.

"What are you all looking at? Have you never seen a boy being harassed by a girl?" He yelled to everyone in the refectory, that went back to what they were doing.

Rin thought she would die, that moment. No, not die. She wanted to kill a certain blond! Huffing in anger, Rin returned to the table in which Gumi and Miki were, staring at her scared.

"Rin, what was that with Len?" asked Miki.

"Yeah! It's only your second day of school and you go pulling the most wanted guy of the whole school to a corner like that!" Gumi almost shouted.

"What? It's nothing like you guys are thinking! He's my neighbor and I needed to ask him about something that happened yesterday…"

The girls nodded, but kept looking at Rin suspicious. Right, now everyone in the school was thinking she had some kind of relationship with the most popular boy of school! God, he was such an idiot. Of course it was her fault too, for pulling him like that, but did he really need to make that show? She was feeling so angry. Wait, angry? It was the second time she felt angry and didn't release her powers. And in those two times, her hatred was directed to that guy. What did that mean?

**X-X-X**

**Wah! So now Len knows about Rin's powers! Why do you think he didn't seem surprised or scared of her? Why does he want to help her? Why does he like to annoy her?**

**Sorry if there are too many mistakes or weird sentences!**

**See you next time!**

**Review before you leave!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 of Let me in!**

**Sorry for the late, I was busy with college and Troublemaker and forgot about this one… haha *dies***

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed!**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 4 - Friends**

Some days later, Rin kept going to school as if nothing had happened. Len really didn't seem to had seen anything that happened that day and she was really relieved by that. No need to worry about people seeing her as a freak. What made her angry, if she could get angry, it is the fact that since that day, Len had been trying to approach her.

Since the incident that day, Len kept watching Rin at school. She was acting normally and seemed to be creating a friendship bond with Gumi and Miki. However, Len could notice that many times the girl would be in the verge of losing control of her powers and when people noticed, she would only pretend she was feeling sick and she had a pretty weak body.

_She needs help and I want to help her._

The will Len had of helping Rin was sincere, but the girl was always shoving him away, when he tried to approach her. He thought that her reactions were pretty amusing, it was really fun to annoy her and, somehow, he felt that he was managing to break her wall.

**X-X-X**

Rin was sitting on a table in the library. She had noticed after some days that the students didn't like to visit this place, so it was always empty and quiet. A library should always be quiet, but when it was crowded, it was so many thoughts in the same place, so it would stop being quiet, for Rin, anyway. She decided that she liked the lack of interest of the students for books.

Rin didn't like reading fiction books like other people find it appealing. This kind of book got reactions from people, the kind that Rin wasn't allowed to have, like feeling excited or anxious while reading a book. So the girl chose to read scientific books. Right now, she was reading a book about her powers.

While she thought about the new information, kind of fake, she got from that book, someone took a sit beside her. She looked up from her book and saw someone she didn't want to see. The boy sat, opened a book and started to read, but Rin felt that this wasn't the real reason for him to be there.

Rin brought back her attention to her book and tried to ignore the boy's presence. She read a sentence, but glance and the boy, he didn't move a muscle. She read another sentence, but couldn't focus, that boy was making her mad and she didn't even know why.

"What are you doing here?" asked the girl, annoyed.

"Reading a book, this is a library, isn't it?" he answered without taking his eyes from the book, "Now shut up, you're distracting me."

Rin growled, but started to read her book again. Len was internally laughing at her reaction. She was red with anger and he knew she couldn't focus on the book. He pretended to be reading, but in truth he was watching her.

"Gaaahh! You're so annoying!"

"My, why? I've done nothing, I'm only reading my book!"

"Shut up!" Rin raised her voice.

The two flinched when the librarian ordered them to be quiet. Len closed his book, supported his face one his elbows and turned his body to Rin. The girl ignored him and tried to concentrate on the book she was reading. Len said nothing and that was bothering Rin, but the silence didn't last long.

"Hey, babydoll, badydoll... Hey, badydoll... Babydoll?"

"Argh! What is it?!"

"Why don't you want to be my friend, babydoll?" Rin noticed he was repeating the nickname to get her angry.

"Because you are too annoying!"

"Ah, come on, Babydoll!"

"Why are you calling me babydoll?"

"Because you're are pretty as a cute doll and acts like a spoiled baby," said Len smiling sweetly.

Rin only growled in annoyance, sttod up from the table, gave to book to the libarian and left the library. Len only stayed there, watching her go, smiling at how easy it was to annoy her.

**X-X-X**

Rin kept the resto f the classes growling in annoyance at Len. Gumi and Miki noticed that the girl wasn't in her best mood and decided to leave her alone during classes. Rin was extremely relieved that Len wasn't in any of her classes, because then he would have more time to annoy her.

At the end of school, Rin realized Len's intentions, he was really trying to annoy her, but she wasn't going to fall for his tricks, even not knowing the reason for his sudden interest in her. Maybe it was because she was the new girl that didn't worship him like other people at school?

**X-X-X**

When Rin was leaving school, from afar she saw the reason for her problems standing at the school's gates, she was almost sure he was waiting for her. It had been a month he was following and bothering her in the way home and she couldn't do nothing about it, since they were neighbors.

Rin turned around and went back to the school, maybe he would get tired of waiting her and would go home, if she stayed long enough. While she walked to the library, she met Gumi and Miki, who were talking excitedly.

"Hey, Rin," said Miki when she saw the girl cooming, "Are you busy now? I have a date with Piko and Gumi will help me buy new clothes, do you wanna come with us?"

Rin thought about it a little, she wasn't a great fan of shopping and clothes stores usually are crowded with people, she'd rather stay at home. The blonde then remembered the boy outside of school.

"Of course!" Gumi and MIki got surprised, "But can we go through the back Gates?"

"Uhn… Sure."

The girls then went to the back Gates, Gumi and MIki talking excited while Rin just listened to them, sighing relieved for had managed to run away from Len.

Len looked at the empty school, Rin hasn't showed up. The janitor was already closing the gates. Had she run away through the back gates? Damn, he had lost the opportunity to have fun annoying the girl. He sighed and decided to go home.

**X-X-X**

Rin realized that this vist to the mall would be really long. She called Rinto, saying that she would get home late and the man seemed really excited that his little sister was doing something with her friends.

Not only Miki was trying on clothes, but Gumi too. Rin's feet hurt from so much walking and she couldn't understand why, after three hours, those girls still had energy. She couldn't deny that was having fun with them, but she was really tired.

"Hey, Rin," called Miki, "Are you going to try anything?"

"… Ah, no, not today…"

"Okay… If you say so." The girl entered the dressing room.

"Ah, come on, Rin. Aren't going to try on even one?" asked Gumi, Rin nodded.

Rin watched as the girl chose the clothes lively. They were so different, they could fell excitement, feelings, while Rin was only an empty shell, she couldn't understand why they hang on with her. Maybe they felt pity for her?

"Gumi..."

"Hm?"

"Why... Why do you care for me? I mean, I am a cold person with no emotions, we're so different, so, why?"

"Now Rin," said the girl sitting beside the blonde, "We're friends and friends like each other even knowing their flaws. This is what makes a friendship strong, to accept each other flaws. Annd I don't think you're cold, I just think you are a really shy girl!"

"Friends...?" Gumi nodded and smiled.

Rin looked to the girl in awe. They have known each other for only one or two months and she already thought of her as a friend? If she could, Rin be feeling really happy now. In truth, she was feeling happy, but she needed to control that emotion. What her so called friends would do if they found out she was a freak? It was something she didn't want to know.

"And I think Len also see that in you! I've never seen he so interested in a girl before. Haha!"

Rin's face flushed. Why did she have to mention that weird guy? Rin couldn't understand at she had that was so interesting to attract Len's attention as Gumi( and even Rinto) said. The boy only wanted to annoy her because she was the new girl, that's what she believed.

**X-X-X**

**Rin, Gumi and Miki are friends now! Len likes to annoy Rin, as always, lol**

**Rin's nickname makes no sense!**

**Sorry of there are too many mistakes and weird sentences!**

**Review before you leave!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there guys!**

**Sorry for the late… I'm lazy ;-;**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Thanks everyone who favorited and followed this story!**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 5 – Secret not so secret anymore**

Today was one of those bad days for Rin. She was feeling weak and tired, and that wasn't good for her, because when she is weak, her powers get stronger. She couldn't understand why she was feeling like that, but it was something that happens kind of often.

It was the beginning of school and Rin was pretending she was paying attention to the teacher, Gumi noticed the girl was too pale and wanted to know why, but Rin said she was fine. The green haired girl decided to give space to her friend.

Rin kept sleeping the rest of classes and being lucky, no teacher noticed that. Miki was going to wake her friend up, but Gumi said it was better let her sleeping. During lunch time, Gumi decided it was time to wake Rin.

When Gumi called her, Rin woke up feeling a little better than she was before. She couldn't say she was completely fine, but at least she wasn't looking like a zombie as before. Her friends, however, were concerned for her.

"Rin, I think you should go to the nurse's office and ask for permission to go home, you're looking terrible!" said Gumi.

"Don't worry, Gumi. I'm fine, I just have some headache. That's no reason to go home!"

"Rin..." Miki also tried to protest, but gave up.

What the girls couldn't see was that another person seemed worried about Rin. Len was watching her from afar and he had a hypothesis of what was happening to the girl. This was happening because of her powers strength, they were getting too strong for her body to bear and she needed to learn how to control them before it was too late.

It was the last class of the Day, Rin kept glancing at the clock, begging the pointers to go faster. And, as if the clock could hear her wish, it seemed to be replying to her: _you want the time to go faster? Good, I'll go even slower!_

Rin was trying to concentrate at what the teacher was saying, but her entire body was aching and she felt weaker. Everything got worse when she started to hear her bored classmates' thoughts.

_Why now? _asked Rin in her head when her mind was filled by various different thoughts.. Thoughts that weren't hers. She looked to her desk and noticed her eraser was shaking and seemed that it would levitate any moment now. She took the object with her hands and looked at the clock. Just one minute more, she had do bear it one minute more!

When the bell ending the classes rung, the students ran without even waiting for the teacher to finish talking. Rin was one of those students. When Gumi called her to go home together with Miki, the girl refused and said she needed to go to toilet.

Rin ran through the corridors crowded with people, her mind flooded with the thought of everyone in there. She needed to go to somewhere empty, quiet and calm. She ran until she fell on the floor. Looking around, she realized she was at the "delinquent's corridor". The place was always empty, because everyone was afraid of going there. She was lucky, today not even the feared bullies were there.

Rin stayed on the floor, she sat up, leaning against one of the painted lockers and tried to have a deep breath. Her mind was finally starting to get clear, but it was already too late. The lockers' doors started to shake, the lights started to flash and everything Rin could do was cry.

"Please, stop! Stop! I just want to be a normal girl!"

**X-X-X**

Len was leaving the school with his friends. Piko was telling the about the date he had with Miki, that had been a great failure, because the boy was too shy and couldn't do anything with his companion.

The other boys were laughing at their White haired friend's disgrace, until when Kaito, one of Len's friends, started to tell them about his first date with his girlfriend and how he had discovered her love for Sakê in the worst way possible.

Len then remembered the love confession a girl had written for him in his notebook last sheet and decided to show to his friends. He opened his backpack and looked for the notebook but found nothing.

"Guys, I forgot my notebook at school, I'm going back there to look for it."

Len bid farewell to his friends and ran to school. Every student had already left the place and the janitor was already locking the place. Len sneaked in when the man went to get something in his office and ran to his classroom direction.

He found his notebook and read the love confession again. There's no signature. For some unknown reason, he thought of Rin. He hasn't seen her at the exit today. She was so pale at the lunch time, maybe she had gone home sooner?

The boy was preparing to leave when he heard weird noises coming from the delinquent's corridor. He shouldn't go to that place, but he was extremely curious. What were they doing there? Were they taking drugs? Or were they planning gang fights?

Driven by his curiosity, Len went to the noise's direction and almost got afraid, because the noise was getting louder and louder with each step he took. Len was surprise to see that there's only one person in the corridor. She was sitting on the floor near the lockers, which the door were opening and closing brutally. The person had her heard against her knees. Was that…?

**X-X-X**

"Rin!"

Rin looked up when she heard the voice calling her name. Her eyes widened when she saw Len. No, he couldn't see her like this! She shouldn't find out about her powers! And, more important, she shouldn't get anywhere near her right now. Len crouched down in front of the girl and put his hands on her shoulders. Rin flinched and tried to get away, but Len's hold was strong.

"Stay away!" Rin yelled when she shoved Len away, who fell sitting on the floor.

"Rin…"

"Please, stay away! I don't want to hurt you!"

The girl, panicking, stood up and tried to run, but Len was faster and took hold of her wrist. Rin, desperate because the boy was trying to be close to he, didn't realize that now she had wrecked the metal on the lockers doors, the noise was even louder, Len was wondering how the janitor wasn't hearing it.

"Rin, you need to calm down!"

"I can't!"

"Rin, you need to concentrate on only one thing…"

"I can't… I can't… Please… Go away, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!"

Len then turned the girl and made her looked at him. Rin had her eyes closed, a expression of fear and pain plastered on her face and she was moving in a frenetic way. She really couldn't concentrate on only one thing like that. Len took her cheekbones and asked her to open her eyes. She did what he asked and stared at him deeply.

"Rin, concentrate only on my mind..." his voice was calm and sweet, what made her get calm too.

Rin closed her eyes and tried to concentrate only on Len's mind. With her eyes closed she could feel the power flowing through her body and taking form, destroying every locker that surrounded them. With some effort, she managed to concentrate on what Len was thinking.

_Hm... Bananas are better than oranges._

When she heard those words coming from his mind, Rin got so surprised that she opened her eyes and stared at Len with her mouth agape. He tilted his head to the side and stared back at her with curiosity. Perplexed, Rin kept listening to Len's mind, while she stared at those deep blue eyes.

_I bet Kaito is dating with Meiko because of her huge boobs, that pervert! No, wait, that made me sound like a pervert too… Ah, I'm hungry… Can't you go a little faster, Rin?_

Rin was so surprised that her powers ceased right then and there. The lockers stopped shaking and crushing, the lights were flashing anymore, the glass on the windows she had broke were floating anymore and were on the floor. How… How could he be this calm, having his mind wondering to things like that?

Not realizing how tired she was, Rin fell on her knees, but Len get to her before she could hit the floor. The boy looked around and smiled. Without thinking, he hugged her strongly against his chest and Rin returned it, too tired to think about what she was doing.

"You did it, Rin! See? You just need to stay calm!"

"T-Thank you…" said Rin, panting.

Len helped her to get up and when Rin felt good enough, they ran to the back exit of the school. Rin looked back and realized what she had done to the school. What should she do now? But she paid no mind, while Len was helping her to climb the fence of the background, begging the heavens for the janitor to not see them.

"Hey Len..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you, again... Beside, oranges are way better than bananas!" Len laughed at her reply.

"In your dreams!"

**X-X-X**

**Hisdçnsandkljbdksldnbkljasbdklsbajdklbasdljasbd**

**That's what I have to say about this chapter!**

**Sorry if there are too many mistakes or weird sentences or Portuguese in the middle of the English text…**

**Review before you leave!**


End file.
